People currently have greater access to information and person-to-person connectivity than ever before. Advances in computing technology and the internet are continually changing the ways that people access and share information. Millions of people have the capability to generate content, such as articles, songs, videos, etc. that can be shared with people across the globe in almost real-time. In addition, the rapid growth of mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, enable people to enjoy these services from anywhere in the world.
As the number of countries and people participating in the digital revolution increases, so does the demand for energy to power the devices and technology. Experts predict that in the coming decades global energy consumption may more than double. Cost associated with powering servers and other devices that form the backbone of on-line services represent a major expense for operators. In addition, consumers expect on-line services and products to be continuously available. As a result, it is critical for operators to have access to substantial amounts of reliable and affordable energy.
Typically, operators have limited options for powering servers and associated equipment. Power is obtained from a local energy provider, and operators attempt to mitigate energy consumption cost by employing energy efficient equipment. Recently, new developments in fuel cell technology have generated promising developments for reducing energy cost for large scale consumers. However, fuel cells require a well maintained infrastructure. Potential infrastructure failures and associated maintenance requirements can result in undesirable down-time for many operators.